Thermal Lance
Thermal Lance (Japanese: ガーランドブラスト, Gārandoburasuto, Garland Blast) is an Accuracy-Type B-Daman owned by Alan. This B-Daman was first released in Japan as an exclusive on August 5th, 2004, bundled with the collector's edition of the ''Battle B-Daman'' video game for the Nintendo GameBoy Advance. This bundle only included the visor, barrel, and special hold parts. The japanese Thermal Lance stickers are provided as appendix for the magazine coro coro comics August 2004 issue. The Hasbro release of this B-Daman is substantially different from the Japanese version; it was released as a complete set but lacks many parts that the original Thermal Lance from the video game had. Skeleton and Armor As with any B-Daman in the Zero System, Hasbro's Thermal Lance has a standard IBA Body skeleton, while the Japanese version never provided a skeleton. Head Armor and Visor: Thermal Visor Like with Cobalt Blade, the horn on Thermal Lance's helmet functions as improving one's accuracy when they are about to fire B-DaBalls. Moving the B-Daman itself will change direction of the horn, changing sight as well. It serves as a sort of "lock-on target" to the opposing B-Daman or object, in general. Compliments the fact that this is an Accuracy-Type B-Daman. The blue parts on the Japanese version are molded in a more aqua dark-blue color whilst the Hasbro version is molded in a bright navy blue. Barrel: Thermal Extension A long barrel-type appendage that attaches to the front of the B-Daman's body to provide accuracy in the same way Bakuso's Focus Barrel would. Again, the blue parts on the Japanese version are molded in a more aqua dark-blue color whilst the Hasbro version is molded in a bright navy blue. Shoulder Armor: Thermal Pad In the Japanese version, these are depicted as a variation of Accel Leon's Leon Shoulders and feature metallic gold/blue/red stickers. In the Hasbro version, they are simply Wing Ninja's Eagle Shoulder pads re-used but made from a hard rubber much like Helio Breaker's horns instead of plastic. Wing Armor: Thermal Wing Only the Japanese version was depicted to have this; a variation of Wing Ninja's Wing Grip featuring metallic blue stickers with ornate gold and red designs. This is absent in the Hasbro version. Wrist Armor: Thermal Gloves Only the Japanese version was depicted to have this; a variation of Cobalt Blade's Gauntlets, featuring metallic blue and gold stickers. Foot Armor: Garland Foot Claw-like foot armor that is shared with Wing Ninja's foot piece. However, Wing Ninja's foot armor is made of a flexible rubber, Thermal Lance's is not and is instead made from a hard rubber much like Helio Breaker's horns. Only the Hasbro version came with these parts. Core The Japanese version of Thermal Lance featured special Hold Parts designed for spin shots, by means of a bluish rubber strip that gives a horizontal spin on fired B-DaBalls. The spin direction can be changed by taking out the Hold Parts, and flipping them before putting them back in. The Hasbro version did not come with this gimmick, instead using the standard Basic Hold Parts. Video Game Description Alan's favorite B-Daman. An all-round B-Daman that has an ancient holy power. The Thermal Extension has a holy cross which improves accuracy, it can also function as a short barrel or a sight. The barrel has a Tornado Core function allowing it to make spin shots. This is surely the strongest B-Daman. SPA/Machine Arc Striker Eternal Wind Other Versions *Garnet Wind *'Emerald Mirage.' Battle B-daman GBA game only. Obtained through inputting Zero code (gold). Gallery Toyline ,mmm.jpg|Hasbro packaging Thermlance_jp.png|Standard Japanese Thermal Lance with a custom silver IBA skeleton and decals applied. Thermal Lance JP version.jpeg|A custom built variation of the Japanese Thermal Lance, aimed to replicate the video game Thermal Lance. Jp_thermal.jpg|Standard Japanese Thermal Lance without any decals applied. White feet parts have been used here instead of the recommended grey parts. Jp_thermal2.jpg|Closer view of the special hold parts. Thermal_lance_box.png|Thermal Lance's Japanese packaging (on the right), showing the parts that come in the box. cool_mirial-img450x600-1491445097eu27tg19492.jpg|Takara packaging from Battle B-Daman GBA Collectors Edition (Japanese Version Only) cool_mirial-img450x600-1491445098uu5ek819492.jpg|Box showing limited armour part of Thermal Lance cool_mirial-img600x450-1491445097igguwc19492.jpg|Instruction manual printed on box to build your own Thermal Lance junyousai-img450x600-1486626849wlepdz28185.jpg|Thermal Lance poster promo for Battle B-Daman Video Game rewtf4tg65y.JPG|Thermal lance sticker sheet m48156759286_1.jpg|thermal lance part i-img1200x901-1524047299cmxjqy175572.jpg i-img899x1200-1524047294l5avps178812.jpg|Thermal Lance metallic shining stickers along with Cobalt Saber + Thermal Lance soul stickers 31946923_1840970295969692_6830757421107904512_n.jpg|Coro Coro Comics August 2004 issue appendix, a small booklet 31957990_1840970285969693_670277672865103872_n.jpg 31945793_1840970275969694_3974643120326311936_n.jpg Video Game Thermal_Lance.png|Thermal Lance from the GBA game. Therm_L.png|Debut in the game. This is the only time you get to see the full B-Daman without its Wing cropped. Trivia *Thermal Lance, particularly the Japanese version, is the only Zero System B-Daman to come with specialized Hold Parts. *The only other B-Damans in the Battle B-Daman toyline that could fire spinning shots are Double Gunner, Soujinryu, Kouseiryu, Revolver Hades, and Gatling Hades. *The "Tornado Core function" mentioned in the B-Daman's description in the GameBoy Advance game, refers to the Right Tornado Core and Left Tornado Core used by Soujinryu and Kouseiryu respectively, both of which were designed for spin shots. *In Battle B-Daman (Video Game) according to Alan this is the only B-Daman that can destroy Skull Dragon. *The Coro Coro Comics appendix contains bonus Cobalt Saber with grey metallic scheme, it refers to the final battle in video game Battle B-Daman Gameboy. In order to defeat Skull Dragon, Thermal lance soul had been diffused into Cobalt Saber and appear to shine. Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Zero System Category:Accuracy Type Category:Video Games